


Who Are You Talking About?

by leo_lullaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_lullaby/pseuds/leo_lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew that he could always understand Bucky on some deeper level, but when the former soldier starts talking about his life Sam has a difficult time remembering the differences between the two of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You Talking About?

“I have this guy running around looking after me ever since I’ve /been/ me again. He must be my older brother by now. Lord knows he should be worrying about things other than my sorry ass, but no matter what I say, he tells me he will never give up on me. I mean, I know he could easily go out and find a woman and live the life he’s always wanted. Strapping guy like him, what could hold him back? He’s all tall and blonde now, could pick up a car if he wanted, has those eyes that just stare right through you and glue you together from the inside out. What the hell is he still doing worrying away with me? I’ve tried to tell him to go and be happy, but he just won’t hear it anymore. He says he would rather be here stuck with me as long as we are together. I don’t know if I can ever pay him back all the favors he has done for me now, but he still won’t move on. I know I am just holding him back. He knows it too, I am sure he must by now. I hate all of this. I sometimes wish I had never found him, and then I would know he could still be happy.”

Bucky takes another drink of a beer that will not get him the slightest bit buzzed and shakes his head in desperation. His hair is still long but has tried to be tamed down, still with little effect. His dark blue eyes track sideways and up to the other man sitting on the porch with him. Bucky’s eyebrows pull together as he sees Sam Winchester staring at him with one of the blankest but simultaneously deepest looks he has ever encountered, and it makes the former soldier pause in confusion. Did he slip into Russian again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ya'll! I have had the idea about Sam and Bucky talking and trying to figure each other out for quite some time now. I feel the two of them are very similar in regards to what they have been through, their relationships to Steve and Dean, etc.   
> This is hopefully just the start, any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
